La vie de tous les jours, mais en mieux
by LoUn-A-TyKK
Summary: Qui ne rêve pas de trouver un quotidien bercé de rires et d'affection ? Bienvenue au lycée de Konoharvard, ou vous retrouverez vos personnages préférés pour leur dernière année scolaire ensemble. Venez lire leurs aventures d'une année, bercée de nouvelles rencontres, d'histoires d'amour, de disputes qui les rendront plus soudés, et plein d'autre chose.. N'hésitez pas à les aimer !
1. Chapitre 1

_Bonjour à tous et toutes, je m'appelle Romane !_

_Je vais vous présenter une fanfiction sur laquelle je travaille depuis longtemps._  
_J'ai déjà écrit des textes auparavant pour des galeries textuelles, mais il s'agit ici de ma première fanfiction sérieuse._

_Les personnages appartiennent au manga "**Naruto**" de Masashi Kishimoto évidemment :)_

_Ils sont "**OCC**", c'est-à-dire que je n'ai pas pris la peine de respecter leur caractère et leur histoire personnelle mais que je les ai **réinventés à ma sauce**, tout en gardant les caractéristiques qui font qu'on les aime autant !_  
_Je n'ai pas su insaurer Shino dans l'histoire, désolée... Par contre j'ai invité un ou deux personnages secondaires pour rendre cette histoire plus amusante (je pense à la petite soeur de Naruto par exemple...)_

_Alors il y aura évidemment la plupart des personnages, que j'essayerai humblement de mettre sur la même importance afin de tous vous contenter... Tous comme **les histoires d'amouuuuuuuuuur **;D_

_Celles ci seront variées et pour **TOUS les gouts **;) Beaucoup de couples sont prévus, des séparations aussi alors **ne vous fiez pas à la première idylle qui passe**..._

_Je préviens déjà que j'essayerai de décrire des **l****emons **(car j'ai envie de m'exercer à en écrire ^^ ) mais je posterai un avertissement en début de chapitre._

_Je suis distraire et j'écris avec beaucoup de **fautes** ! Merci de me les faire parvenir si vous en décelez... Et l'histoire peut se ré écrire, alors n'hésitez pas non plus à **donner vos avis **pour voir si quelle voie je peux continuer !_

_Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture à tous ! ;)_

_Romane._

* * *

_Jeudi 1er septembre,_ _chambre de Gaara et Kiba_

[ **POV Temari** ]

-"On se lève ! ...  
Debout !  
C'est la rentrée ! On est plus à la maison !

PUTAIN DE MERDE C'EST QUOI CES GARÇONS ? DEBOUT !"

Je tire sur les couettes de Gaara et ensuite sur celle de Kiba. Le lit de mon petit frère est plein de miettes et de friandises. J'entends Kiba bailler sur le lit de droite.

-"Gaara ! Tu m'avais promis d'arrêter d'en boire !, je dis en prenant la bouteille de Thermos sous son lit.  
- Je n'ai jamais aimé l'odeur du café... dit Kiba en se frottant les yeux. Merci du réveil Tema !  
- De rien ! C'est gratuit ! Bon Gaara, tu te lèves ?"

Il s'assied sur son lit.

- "Grande sœur... Aurais-tu des cookies?  
- Non ! Grouille-toi tu vas être en retard !  
- Bon, tant pis... dit-il en se recouchant.  
- Tu veux encore dormir ? Tant pis, je sors. Ce n'est pas en rêvant que tu auras des cookies, Gaara... C'est moi qui ai la boite !  
- C'est bon, je me lève..."

J'entends Kiba éclater de rire quand je sors... Gaara adore les cookies depuis tout petit. C'en est maladif...  
Je me dirige vers la cafet', je n'ai encore rien mangé ce matin...  
Oooh ça sent bon les œufs...  
Tout à coup je sens un choc. Je suis rentrée dans quelqu'un, distraite par l'odeur de nourriture.  
- "Je..., alors que je vais m'excuser...  
- Oh Tema-san ! Désolée ! Je n'ai pas vu que tu arrivais ! Désolée ! Je regardais mes chaussures... Oh pardon pardon ! Tu as la priorité, je suis navrée !  
- Moooooooh Hinata ! T'es trop mignonne ! Bien sûr que je te pardonne, voyons ! Viens me faire un câlin !"

Je prends mon amie dans mes bras. Elle rougit. Trop mignon ! Elle n'a pas changé pendant les vacances, juste un peu grandi... Ce qu'elle m'a manqué, elle, et son visage d'enfant ! Je me rends compte à quel point je suis contente d'être de retour pour pouvoir revoir tout le monde...

- "Euh... J'ai vu Shika-kun au réfectoire il y a cinq minutes... Il m'a demandée de te dire qu'il t'attendait pour parler de ses vacances... "

Ça, ça veut dire qu'il a eu des problèmes...

- "Merci Hinata, j'y cours !  
- De rien... A bientôt Tema-san...  
- Salut ! A toute à l'heure ! "

Je presse le pas vers la cafet', inquiète. Beaucoup d'internes me regardent passer avec des yeux fatigués. Je repère rapidement la coupe "ananas" de mon meilleur ami, endormi la tête sur ses bras, et m'affale sur la chaise en face de lui. Il tourne un peu la tête quand il m'entend.

- "Alors, ces vacances ?  
- Bonjour quand même..."

On se fait la bise, en vitesse, trop pressés de se parler.

- "Putain mais tu as vraiment grandit ! je m'exclame. Montre moi tes pompes..."

Il ne porte pas de hauts-talons ou de semelles compensées comme j'espèrais, mais ses célèbres converses noires.

- "Même pas ! Tu as toujours tes converses !"

Il éclate de rire.

-"Non je ne me suis pas travesti... Galère, t'as toujours ta vieille casquette toute pourrie !  
- Comment ça pourrie !?"

Il sourit. Je continue :

- "Alors, comment tu vas ?  
- Très content d'être ici...  
- Et tes vacances ? On s'est pas vu, tu répondais même pas au portable. Hinata m'a dit...  
- Ah ça... Une pure galère. Un mois avec mes parents..."

Nos regards se croisent, pleins de sous-entendus.

- "Et l'autre mois en stage de sport.  
- Oh merde...  
- C'est sûr... Une vraie torture ! dit-il. Et toi tes vacances?  
- Emmerdantes. J'ai un contrat de serveuse jusqu'à Noël, j'ai commencé en juillet.  
- C'était si chiant?  
- Ouais..."

Petit silence.

- "Tu peux me dire si je t'ai manqué !, s'exclame-t-il avec son sourire que je connais si bien.  
- Ne commence pas !, déjà exaspérée de l'ironie de sa phrase.  
- Mais c'est qu'elle a pas changé ma Tema-chan ! Toujours aussi hystérique..."

Je prends son verre d'eau et le balance dans son visage. Il est trempé, ainsi que son pull.

-" Bravo ! Non, faut que j'aille me changer maintenant ! La flemme...  
- Ne m'appelle plus Tema-chan !  
- D'accord d'accord... Ma chérie !  
- Raaaah ! Je te déteste !

Je me lève précipitamment, il fait de même à son aise.

- "Tu viens avec moi jusqu'à ma chambre? J'aurais l'air moins bête avec un pull sec peut-être...  
- Pff d'accord..."


	2. Chapitre 2

_Jeudi 1er septembre, appartement des Uchiwa_

[ **POV Sasuke** ]

-"Ne parle pas aux inconnus... Regarde avant de traverser! Sois sage et écoute en classe. D'accord je travaille à l'école, mais je ne suis pas là pour te surveiller..." dit Itachi.  
-"Hm Hm... Laisse moi tranquille!"

Je ferme la porte de l'appartement de mon frère. Je prends l'ascenseur et sors de l'immeuble. Tiens, Okoru, que fait-elle ici?

-"Bonjour Bagherra ! Je ne savais pas que tu habitais dans le même immeuble que moi, dit-elle.  
- Et si, je suis plus près de ma nouvelle école.  
- J'espère qu'il y aura beaucoup de..."

Elle lève le petit doigt et me regarde en souriant. Je rougis.

-"Oh arrête, Okoru ! Bon, je vais être en retard. Tu viens à la réunion, dimanche ?  
- Oui Bagherra ! Au revoir !  
- Salut. Et oublie pas ton uniforme ! "

Je me remets en route. Même pas une minute après, mon portable sonne. Pas besoin de regarder pour savoir qui c'est...

-"Allô Itachi ?  
- Tu as oublié ton déjeuner !  
- J'achèterai quelque chose sur place !  
- Fais attention.. Ne parle pas aux inconnus !  
- Mais il n'y aura que ça là-bas !  
- Ah..."

Je raccroche. L'école se trouve à l'angle de la rue. Même d'ici, je peux voir le nom du bâtiment : Konoharvard. Quel nom ridicule.  
Plein de gens en groupe traînent à l'entrée. Pas de temps à perdre, je dois trouver la directrice. Je n'ai pas encore su repérer les lieux pendant les vacances... Et de toute façon, je n'ai personne à attendre. Je passe la grille et atterris dans la cour. Il y a encore plus de monde... Oh non, on me regarde... On chuchote, on rigole. Enfin, les filles surtout.  
Ce ne sont que des gamines... Je vais étouffer. J'emprunte la porte la plus à droite, comme me l'a dit Itachi. C'est le bâtiment de toute l'administration. Bon, je dois repérer le bureau de la directrice...  
Une jeune femme arrive.

-"Est-ce que je peux t'aider ? me demande-t-elle.  
- Euh... Je suis nouveau et...  
- Ah d'accord. Je suis Shizune, la psychologue et infirmière de l'école. Mon bureau est le premier à gauche. Es-tu un interne?  
- Euh non...  
- Tu dois aller voir monsieur Jiraya alors, le directeur-adjoint et le responsable des externes. Troisième à droite.  
- Merci beaucoup... Au revoir.  
- Au revoir."

Elle repart. Génial, je suis tombé sur la psy... C'est un signe de manque d'équilibre ? L'année commence bien...

-"Toc toc toc !  
- Entrez entrez!"

Je m'exécute.

-"Ah bonjour, ami du jour! Tu es nouveau mon p'tit gars?  
- Euh ouais..."

Le directeur adjoint est grand, dodu, et ses cheveux blancs descendent jusque dans son dos. Il joue avec des dominos sur la table, et me regarde d'un air très interrogateur... Trop interrogateur.  
Il fait peur... En attendant ma réponse, il balance un domino sur un tas derrière, et s'esclaffe.  
Il devrait voir Shizune, lui.

-"Quel est ton nom?  
- Je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa.  
- Ah c'est toi le petit frère d'Itachi ! D'accord... Ta classe est la 1S1, l'option sport, au deuxième étage. Veux-tu que je t'accompagne ?  
- Non non non merci !  
- Si tu montes un étage, tu verras les escaliers qui lient les deux bâtiments à gauche. Tu verras la cafétéria et le deuxième étage par la même occasion.  
- Merci beaucoup...  
- Mais de rien ! Voici ton horaire, dit-il en me tendant un papier. Bon maintenant, oust ! Je dois travailler. Reviens demain pour signer ton inscription correctement, le temps que je la retrouve...  
- Euh d'accord..."

Je sors, non sans soulagement. Waow, il fait trop peur ! J'espère ne pas le voir de si tôt...  
J'emprunte les escaliers. En haut, à ma gauche, je vois la porte du refectoire. La cafétéria est grande, des tables bicolores y sont disposées. Les cuisines sont derrière à droite. Ça sent encore le croissant et le café trop chaud. Je passe dans le couloir dont m'a parlé Mr. Jiraya et me trouve dans un hall avec quelques personnes. On me regarde, on recommence à chuchoter. Soudain, tout le monde se pousse.

-"ATTENTION DERRIÈRE!"

Je me trouve devant les escaliers. Je pense avoir vu en provenance de ceux-ci un truc rouge dégringoler les marches à une vitesse phénoménale...  
Bam !  
Aïe...

-"Mais j'avais dit de se bouger! Ça va, t'as rien? Eh oh ! T'es encore vivant?"

Je m'assieds en me frottant le crâne... avec un énorme mal de tête. J'aurais une sacrée bosse demain.  
Une valise est là, entre le sol et moi. Le garçon, un blond, s'explique, gêné.

-"Hé hé, désolé... En fait j'avais trois valises et euh... Bah celle-ci m'a légèrement glissée des mains...  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais avec trois valises ?!  
- Bah je suis interne !  
- Hein ?  
- Oui, bon je sais, j'étais censé arriver hier avec les autres, mais ma mère a accouché ! J'ai une petite sœur !  
- Ah... Très heureux pour toi..."

Il m'aide à me relever. Il est plus petit que moi tiens. Et il regarde les gens droit dans les yeux, chose assez rare.  
Ça me gêne, je détourne les yeux. Ses cheveux blonds me perturbent tout de même.

-"Tu t'es fait une coloration?  
- Bah non, c'est naturel ! Cool hein ?  
- Ah d'accord... Tu t'appelles comment?  
- Naruto Uzumak i! Et toi?  
- Sasuke Uchiwa...  
- Uchiwa... Uchiwa... Ça me dit quelque chose...  
- Itachi Uchiwa?" je propose.

Ses yeux s'agrandissent. Ils sont encore plus bleu comme ça.

-"Tu le connais?  
- C'est mon frère...  
- QUOI ?! Ça... Et toi ? Ah ah ah ! Ça te vexerait si je te disais qu'en fait, c'est un gros loser ?  
- Ah non, pas du tout.  
- Hé bien, c'est un GROS loser !  
- J'avais remarqué sans toi...  
- Oh et tu sais pas comment il est trop nul comme éducateur ! En plus, il se croit respecté et tout mais c'est une grosse victime, vraiment ! Une fois, on lui a même collé un papier sur le dos avec écrit "Tapez-moi"!  
- Qui ça, "on"?  
- Bah ma bande et moi ! On est beaucoup !  
- ... Il y en a plusieurs comme toi?  
- Euh... Ouais ! Si tu veux, je te les présenterai tout à l'heure ! Ça peut être chouette !  
- Euh... Pourquoi pas..., dis-je, me disant qu'au fond j'avais rien à perdre.  
- Super ! Mais t'as pas envie de m'aider à monter mes bagages? J'ai pas envie d'assommer quelqu'un de nouveau... J'ai déjà faillit te tuer toi, faudrait que je fasse attention !  
- OK."

Je prends la valise rouge et nous montons les escaliers. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il va me coller toute la journée... Ça commence bien l'année. Je soupire.


	3. Chapitre 3

_Jeudi 1er septembre, __lycée de Konoharvard, couloirs._

[ **POV Hinata** ]

Mais où est ce fichu labo?  
Oh et dire que Neji m'avait fait un plan... Je l'ai sûrement perdu en chemin !  
Je tourne à gauche. Pas dans ce couloir-ci. Comment j'ai pu tout oublier de mon école en deux mois ?!  
Je commence à courir. Le cours commence dans cinq minutes et je n'ai toujours pas trouvé ma classe...  
J'aurais dû demander à Tema-chan ce matin... Maintenant je suis coincée ici à tourner en rond !

-"Hey Hinata! Tu cherches quelle classe ? T'es perdue ?! "

Cette voix... Oh non pas lui ! Je rougis. Baisse les yeux, regarde tes chaussures. Jolies chaussures... Bon, retourne-toi au moins, c'est la moindre des choses. Voilà !

-"Bon... Bonjour, Naruto-kun... Je cherche le labo de chimie...  
- Ah il est au troisième étage, en face de ton ancienne classe, celle qui pue, tu vois ? J'y suis passé tout à l'heure avec Sasuke ! "

C'est qui, ça? Je lève la tête en rougissant comme une tomate trop mûre. Il me regarde de ses beaux yeux océans en souriant. Je détourne la tête vers la gauche, et vois un jeune garçon, brun foncé, aux reflets bleus (un peu comme moi, tiens...). Il est un peu plus grand que Naruto-kun. Ça doit être lui, Sasuke. Il est super mignon ! Je vois déjà quel genre de chemise lui irait bien, en tout cas, pas ce simple pull rayé.. C'est une faute de gout !

- "Tu vois où c'est, Hinata?  
- Ah euh oui oui merci, Naruto-kun...  
- Pas de quoi Hina ! A tantôt !  
- O-oui...  
- Salut! "

Et il repartent. Naruto-kun... Son pull orange lui va très bien... Il est si... si... enfin non, laissez tomber.  
Je détourne la tête, en rougissant encore un peu plus. Bon, il avait dit quoi encore? En face de mon ancienne classe, je crois... Allez, c'est parti ! Je prends une grande inspiration et marche en direction des escaliers.  
Je suis encore toute rouge... Ah mais pourquoi est-ce Naruto-kun qui me fasse cet effet-là ?! J  
'aurais pu tomber amoureuse de n'importe qui, hein, mais non il faut que ce soit le meilleur ami de mon meilleur ami !

[ **POV Neji** ]

-"Entrez," dit le professeur de sciences, Iruka.  
-"Excusez-moi de mon retard professeur, je me suis perdue dans les couloirs..." dit Hinata.

Elle rougit. Tiens tiens... Anguille sous roche.

-"Que cela n'arrive pas deux fois, mademoiselle Hyûga. Allez vous assoir."

Je fais des grands gestes pour capter son attention. Il faut qu'elle s'asseye à côté de moi. Putain ! Elle me remarque pas... Quelle tête en l'air !  
Je pousse mon voisin de droite :

-"Désolé Gaara, il faut que tu te bouges...  
- Ah, d'accord." dit-il en prenant son sac et en se déplaçant un banc vers la droite.

Hina voit la manœuvre et vient s'assoir à côté de moi.

-"Bonjour, comment t'appelles-tu? demande Gaara à sa nouvelle voisine de façon innocente.  
- Euh... Matsuri... répond la brune.  
- Quel joli prénom, il te va si bien! Moi, c'est Gaara...  
- Je...Je sais...  
- Je sens que nous allons bien nous entendre!  
- Moi aussi..."

Je souris. Quel gros manipulateur celui-là...

-"Alors Hina... Ils étaient bien les couloirs ?!  
- Tu m'énerves..." répond-elle en rougissant.

Elle regarde ses chaussures.

-"T'as vu quiiiii... ?  
- Personne d'important !  
- Oh mais on ne rougit pas pour des personnes banales...  
- Oh c'est bon j'ai vu Naruto-kun, dit-elle dans un souffle, en rougissant de plus belle.  
- Ah bon! C'est quand même quelqu'un d'important...  
- Ouais bon... Faut pas le dire...  
- Sinon...? je murmure avec un sourire.  
- Sinon je divulgue à tout le monde les activités extra-scolaires que tu exerçais plus jeune avec moi."

Je panique.

-"Tais-toi sinon je parle des Barbies!"

Son sourire s'efface. J'ai gagné...

-"Dis donc, les Hyûga, voulez-vous un cookie? Matsuri m'a gentiment offert sa boite... Comme elle est gentille!" intervient Gaara.

Ah ben voilà pourquoi il s'est mis à côté d'elle ! Mais comment a-t-il pu le remarquer ?

-"Non merci, Gaara ! disons-nous en même temps.  
- Comme vous voudrez..."

Je suis le cours. Mais l'introduction à la réaction acide-base est loin de m'intéresser, et surtout, la menace de ma jeune cousine me reste encore en tête. Au pire, c'est pas grave si je n'écoute pas au premier cours... Je prends une feuille et me mets à griffonner :

_"Comment éviter de parler des activités extra-scolaires que j'exerçais plus jeune?"_

Pleins d'idées en vrac me viennent à l'esprit, et j'écris tout sur cette feuille. Je ne remarque pas que l'attention du professeur se porte sur moi et que le silence se fait.

-"Mr Hyûga? Répétez ce que je viens de dire."

Et merde, la poisse.

-"La grenouille... est un mammifère aquatique... tout vert... utilisée dans les dissections... Euh... Voilà... Enfin, vous m'avez compris."

Hina éclate de rire.

-"Ah. La grenouille pond des œufs, non?  
- Si vous le dites.  
- Un mammifère ne pond pas d'oeuf.  
- C'est vous le professeur.

Rire dans les bancs.

- Donnez moi ce papier, Mr Hyûga.  
- Non.  
- Et pourquoi donc?  
- C'est personnel !  
- J'aimerais qu'on écoute à mon cours! De chimie, et non de biologie qui plus est!  
- Mais ce qui est écrit ne vous regarde pas!  
- Mais c'est à mon cours, alors donnez-le moi.  
- Hors de question!  
- Vous voulez être en heure de colle?  
- C'est une menace?  
- Prenez ça comme vous voulez.  
- M'en fous, je vous le donnerai pas! "

Il s'approche. Il ne peut pas lire... J'imagine pas la honte sinon ! Je prends la feuille et la fourre dans mon pantalon, sous les fesses. Hina essaie tant bien que mal de calmer son fou-rire. Elle fait un bruit de cochon quand elle rit et pleure à chaude larmes, heureusement, elle cache à présent son visage dans son foulard.

- "Voyons Neji ! crie Iruka.  
- Vous le voulez? Venez le chercher ! je clame.  
- Si vous ne me la donnez pas, ce sera une retenue!"

Je note intérieurement que ce professeur est fort têtu. Ca tombe bien, moi aussi... De plus, la suite s'avère sûrement fort poilante.

-"Bon... Mr Iruka, c'est votre parole contre la mienne... Ceci ne finira jamais, têtus comme nous sommes tous les deux. Alors, match nul, on oublie? "

J'entends le rire de ma cousine. Même Iruka essaie de cacher son petit sourire et de rester dans l'allure du professeur. Il s'apprête à parler quand la sonnerie hurle, annonçant la fin du cours.

-"Bon bah à une autre fois, m'sieu Iruka ! C'était drôle !"

Je sors du labo, Hina sur mes talons. Je la regarde. C'est bon, j'ai réussi. Elle n'est plus perturbée et a retrouvé son sourire...

[ **POV Kiba** ]

_"Welcome to my life..."_

Une tape sur l'épaule, je me retourne. C'est Hina, ses longs cheveux tombant le long de ses épaules. Je souris.  
J'enlève les écouteurs de mes oreilles. Elle me sourit, l'un de ces sourires qui me fait tant craquer...

-"Kiba ! Tu ne devineras jamais !  
- Hm.. T'as vu Naruto? je demande d'un air blasé.  
- Ah... Euh... Comment le sais-tu ?!"

Elle rougit et tripote le bas de sa veste.

- "Tu souris toujours bêtement quand tu l'as vu.  
- Ah, pardon... dit-elle en baissant la tête.  
- Et mais, c'est pas grave hein, c'est mignon!  
- Ah, d'accord ! "

Elle re-sourit, avec son petit visage d'ange.  
Vous ne saviez pas? Je suis fou dingue amoureux de celle qui est sensée être ma meilleure amie. Je ne l'ai dis qu'à ma mère... Personne ne doit être au courant.  
Vous ne le direz pas, n'est-ce pas?  
Elle ne se doute de rien, elle. Trop occupée à essayer d'avouer ses sentiments à Naruto, mon meilleur ami. Depuis deux ans, elle veut lui donner une lettre où elle dit tout, qu'elle l'aime depuis toujours,... Mais elle ne l'a jamais fait, trop timide. Moi, je suis juste son journal intime ambulant, mais au moins je peux lui répondre, la prendre dans mes bras, lui donner des conseils. J'en suis déjà fort heureux.

On se connait depuis nos douze ans.  
C'était la rentrée scolaire. Elle se faisait bousculer sans arrêt par les autres élèves, surtout Sakura et Ino, ses "amies" du moment. Elle était un peu une victime. Mais elle ne disait rien, elle fermait les yeux et serrait les poings. Pendant qu'elle souffrait, moi je la regardais.  
Je la trouvais jolie, et je suis tombé sous le charme de la petite fille trop timide. Les jours ont passé, elle se faisait toujours charrier par les autres. Un jour, j'en eus marre, et je l'ai défendue. Je suis devenu son meilleur ami.

Aujourd'hui, elle ne se laisse plus marcher sur les pieds. Non, maintenant, quand elle en a marre, elle nous sort un "Ta gueule" monumental, rapide, concret, strict, qui nous effraie tous. En gros, elle nous cloue le bec. Ce qui est drôle, c'est que Neji, son cousin, a exactement la même faculté. Un air de famille, sans doute...

-"Bon, on va manger? demande-t-elle.  
- D'accord."

Je me lève de mon petit muret sur lequel j'étais assis, (c'est l'endroit idéal pour mater les filles ; être amoureux ne m'empêche pas d'être un garçon après tout...) et nous nous dirigeons vers le réfectoire, côte à côte.


	4. Chapitre 4

_Jeudi 1er septembre toujours, café "Sunshine" où Temari travaille._

[ **POV Sasuke** ]

La journée a été très, très, très longue. J'ai trainé avec le blond tout le temps. Je ne me rappelle déjà plus de son nom.  
Il m'a présenté deux de ses amis : Kiba et Hinata. Kiba a ma taille, il est brun et a un beau sourire, parfois même provocateur selon la personne avec qui il parle. Il ne manque pas de répondant, mais semble fort lâche. Il me dépasse de peu et possède déjà plus d'épaule et de muscles que Naruto, ce qui lui donne une allure tout de même virile. Il est dans notre classe, l'option sport. Il est fort athlétique et ça se voit. Il concurrence partout et tout le temps Naruto, qui est son meilleur ami. Je me demande si c'est à cause d'une histoire de filles, ça ne serait pas étonnant, au fond. La concurrence masculine, c'est toujours pour une histoire de filles.

Hinata est plus petite. Elle a des longs cheveux foncés aux reflets plutôt violets. Je me demande si c'est une coloration.  
Elle est en option psychologie, et n'est donc pas dans notre classe. Dommage, pour le peu que je lui ai parlé, elle était très sympathique. Elle a des yeux très clairs. Elle est folle amoureuse du blond, et le cache très mal, mais simplet comme il est, il ne remarque rien... Même moi j'avais saisi.  
A midi, j'ai mangé avec cet idiot. Il m'a dit qu'il resterait avec moi pour éviter que je me perde, alors que je connais maintenant très bien le bâtiment. Il mange énormément... Après deux sandwichs, il a encore su engloutir la moitié du mien.

-"T'es pas boulimique?  
- Bouliquoi ?  
- Laisse tomber...  
- Oh ! On a rendez-vous avec tout le monde au café où travaille une de mes amies ce soir, pour se revoir après les vacances. Ça ne te dérange pas ? Ils pourront te rencontrer.. !  
- Euh oui d'accord..."

J'y suis maintenant, devant sa bande. Il y a trop de gens, c'est étouffant. Naruto me les présente :

-"Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, Gaara... La serveuse, c'est Temari.  
- Ah. D'accord."

Il me les décrit.

-"Alors, le plus grand, là c'est Neji ! C'est le cousin d'Hinata, celle qu'on a croisée toute a l'heure ! Il est dans sa classe en option psy... Quand il n'est pas avec sa cousine, il est avec Shikamaru, lui là-bas ! Ils font toujours des conneries, c'est trop drôle ! Le plus souvent ils embêtent l'hystérique blonde, Temari...  
- Je ne suis pas hystérique ! lui crie la serveuse.  
- Oui... Bon... En fait, Temari a 19 ans. Elle a doublé deux fois. C'est ça, Tema ?  
- Ouais je suis très dyslexique ! J'ai doublé mes deux premières années de primaire pour ne pas entrer en spécialisé...  
- Oui, c'est même là qu'on s'est rencontré, dans ta deuxième-deuxième année..." intervient Shikamaru.

Shikamaru lève la tête de ses bras sur lesquels il dormait et sourit à la blonde qui était dans son dos, la tête relevée, de façon très sincère. Elle répond aussi avec un sourire. Ils sont encore mignon a deux, je trouve, même si j'aurais vu Shikamaru avec une fille plus féminine.

-"Vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps ? je demande.  
- Oups... La gaffe..." dit Hinata en se recroqvillant sur sa chaise.

Naruto retient son souffle et Neji et Kiba cache leur rire, regardant Temari. Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?! Temari ne rigole plus, elle me regarde, bouche bée.

-"Quoi ?! Tu crois que je sors avec ce misogyne machiste et parresseux ?!"

Elle me saisit le col et me secoue, sous les regards des autres clients du bars.

-"Jamais ! Jamais je ne le fréquenterais ! Compris ?!  
- Mais elle en meurt d'envie, hein, Tema-chan? insinue Shika.  
-"Non ! Plus jamais avec toi ! Et ne m'appelle pas Tema-chan ! C'est ridicule venant de toi !"

Shika se retourne vers moi :

-"Ce n'est plus pour longtemps... Elle en mourra bientôt d'envie !"

Elle le frappe avec le plateau qu'elle avait en main. En effet, elle est hystérique.

-"Je ne veux plus sortir avec un mec qui a une coupe pareille ! dit-elle, hautaine.  
- Et moi plus jamais avec une hystérique ! répond Shika.  
- Je ne suis pas hystérique !  
- Et ma coupe elle est très bien !  
- ARRÊTEZ ! Vous lui faites peur, à Sasuke..." crie Naruto.

Un ange passe.

-"Ils sont meilleurs amis depuis très longtemps, Sasuke-kun... Depuis le début primaire justement... m'informe Hinata, osant briser le silence.  
- Ah d'accord... Et toi, c'est qui ton meilleur ami ? Naruto ?"

Elle rougit et baisse les yeux.

-"Non ! Sasuke-kun, c'est Kiba mon meilleur ami !  
- Kiba ? C'est qui déjà ? "

Naruto s'incruste dans la conversation :

-"Bah lui, celui qu'on a vu tout a l'heure !"

Il me montre le brun athlétique familier, en pleine conversation avec un drôle de gars a moitié endormi.

-"Lui, c'est Gaara, il est un peu... spécial ! Mais très sympa ! C'est le frangin de Temari, il a sauté d'une classe parce qu'il était trop intelligent ! "

Je le regarde. Il est très petit, des cheveux rouges foncés et des yeux clairs très fatigués. C'est vrai qu'il y a un air de famille. Il n'a presque pas d'épaule et de muscle. On voit sur ses traits qu'il est plus jeune. Mais ses yeux ont un regard plutot mûr.

-"Il s'est fait une coloration?  
- Euh, ouais avec un de ses cousins, un cuistot de l'école, me répond Neji de sa voix très grave.  
- Et ta cousine?  
- Tout est naturel chez elle... dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil a Naruto.  
- Quoi ? demande l'intéressé.  
- Laisse tomber, baka !"

Comparé a Neji, Hinata a les traits plus doux. Son cousin est beaucoup plus grand, il atteint sûrement les deux mètres. Il me dépasse d'une bonne tête, et il en impressionne beaucoup. Oui en fait, il est très très grand...  
Son visage est plus fin mais la machoire est plus prononcé et les muscles saillent quand il parle ses cheveux foncés virent plutôt vers le brun et arrivent à sa taille. Malgré cela, on ne peut pas le confondre avec une fille, il a un corps bien trop masculin, des épaules aussi larges que des nageurs professionnels et des muscles fort développés. Je me demande pourquoi il n'est pas en sport.

Quand on se concentre d'un point de vue esthétique, c'est quand même Naruto le plus mignon avec ses cheveux scintillants et son regard clair. Kiba n'est pas loin derrière pour les raisons déjà expliquées. Quand à Shikamaru, il est grand, moins que Kiba et Neji et un peu plus que moi, mais il est surtout très très fin, ce qui contraste avec la queue de cheval très volumineuse sur le dessus de sa tête. Il a un regard très blasé, ou fatigué, mais semble tout de même très lucide et intelligent. On dirait que rien ne l'étonne en fait.  
Chez les filles, la plus mignonne est Hinata, avec son visage d'ange, ses joues facilement rosies et ses formes qui semblent, je n'ai pas regardé en détail, être très bien là il faut. Je suis sûre que tous les modèles de robes doivent lui aller...  
Temari par contre ne se met pas en valeur avec ses immense pulls, ses bagguies et ses cheveux attachés. Il faudrait vraiment arranger ça...

-"J'arrive, il y a un nouveau client..." dit-elle.  
- Client pour quoi ma Tema-chan ?  
- Roh ! Mais ta gueule toi un peu !  
- Non Temari, fait Neji, c'est ta gueule, plus posé."

Un nouveau silence impressionnant se fait. Je n'ose plus parler... Comment ça se fait ?  
Un ange passe, puis deux.  
Perplexe, je déclare tout de même :

-"J'ai pas compris."

On sourit et Naruto est mort de rire... Il devrait faire gaffe à la boisson lui. Temari repart vers le nouveau client. Kiba m'explique la particularité des Hûgya pour faire taire quelqu'un.  
Tout à coup, Naruto se redresse, visiblement joyeux. Il ne manque plus que l'ampoule allumée qui fait _Tilt ! _au dessus de sa tête...

-"Vous devinerez jamais !"

Tout le monde le regarde. Il me montre du doigt.

-"Itachi, c'est son frère !"

Maintenant, c'est moi qu'ils regardent. Je me sens mal. Même Gaara me fixe très perplexe. Kiba fait :

-"C'est pas vrai !  
- Ta tête me disait quelque chose, dit Neji en plissant ses yeux clairs.  
- Maintenant que j'y pense, Sasuke-kun, c'est vrai que vous vous ressemblez beaucoup, me répond Hinata avec politesse.  
- Tu as vraiment peu de chance, cher Sasuke, d'avoir un tel personnage comme frère... Quelle tristesse ! Quelle débauche !" constate Gaara.

Pardon ?! Comment il parle ? Je reste choqué.

-"C'est peut-être une victime Gaara, mais il est quand même pas mal foutu, rétorque Shika

Quoi? Gaara approuve de la tête. Hein ? Temari passe, trois assiètes en main derrière notre table.

-"Tu déconnes Shika ? Il est franchement super canon !"

J'admets que Itachi ne fait pas honte à la famille sur ce point... Mais, comment peuvent le savoir Gaara et Shikamaru ?!  
Kiba m'explique avec un sourire provocateur :

-"Sois pas choqué toi ! Ici on est tous hétéro sauf l'ananas qui est bisexuel et Gaara... n'a pas encore trouvé sa voie.  
- Comment ça?  
- Aucun amour connu à ce jour..."

Il y a un bi ?

-"Dis Tema, si t'aime bien Itachi, tu dois aussi aimer son petit frère...? demande justement l'ananas.  
- Nan, répond-elle, Itachi est plus grand et plus... viril quoi... Excuse-moi Sasuke, le prend pas mal mais d'ici que tu mets de la crème et du gel..."

Bah quoi? Il faut bien que je prenne soin de moi...

-"Et alors? Il est plutôt mignon... constate Shika.  
- Espère, espère Shikamaru, t'as aucune chance ! Il sort déjà avec quelqu'un... rétorque Naruto, fier à ma place.  
- Ah merde. Déjà que ma Tema-chan me trompe avec Itachi...  
- Shika, pour tromper, il faut d'abord sortir. Pour sortir, il faut minimum que tu me plaises... explique Temari, en passant. Je ne crois pas que ce sera possible...  
- Galèèèèère !  
- Alors mon petit Sasu, tu sors avec qui ? Elle est jolie?" demande Neji.

Gaara a un sourire un coin. Je me demande ce qu'il pense. C'est très déstabilisant comme sourire, je détourne les yeux, mal à l'aise.

-"Tu connais pas.  
- Mais décris nous là, mon enfant !"

Il me fixe avec d'énormes yeux. Il est tellement grand qu'il doit se pencher vers moi... Ca y est, je le sais, ils sont tous fous, je veux rentrer. Dire que j'avais fait un effort pour me sociabiliser.  
Naruto s'aggripe a mon bras et murmure :

-"Neji, Tu fais peur...  
- Je crois que mon point de vue se rapproche du sien..."

Il se repositionne convenablement en riant.

-"Ouais bon, elle est comment?  
- Hm... Cheveux clairs, plutôt bleu, mi-longs, genre jusqu'à la nuque. C'est une coloration. Point de vue caractère, un coté vraiment mignon et l'autre totalement allumant. Genre ange et démon un peu. Une personnalité assez possessive... Enfin, fort. Faut s'y habituer, et c'est excusable vu son manque de confiance. Mais vraiment adorable, et très beau sourire.  
- C'est trop mignon Sasuke-kun ! soupire Hinata en regardant l'Uzumaki.  
- Oh dès que c'est fini, tu me présentes hein !" demande Neji.

Pas sûr que ce soit ton style, Hûgya !

-"Vous vous êtes rencontrés où ? Vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps ? demande Kiba.  
- Je suis avec depuis 2 ans...  
- Galère !, dit Shika, admiratif.  
- Et on s'est rencontré parce qu'on anime des enfants avec deux autres amis... Ca marche bien, comme activité extra-scolaire.  
- Oh, ça, on connait" disent les cousins en même temps.

Hinata affiche un grand sourire mais Neji lui donne une petite tape sur l'épaule. Il a l'air paniqué.  
Les conversation continuent et les minutes passent. Les sujet ont dévié au fur et à mesure. On a parlé de l'école, d'Itachi, du sexe. Ce qui m'a choqué c'est que tous les garçons, sauf Kiba il me semble, ose discuter de ça devant Hinata. Temari participait avec plaisir, donc elle n'est pas choquée par ces histoires masculines. Heureusement, Hinata semblait avoir l'habitude, même si elle devenait écarlate lorsque Naruto plaçait certaines phrases. Il n'avait que peu à dire, tant mieux pour elle... A mon grand étonnement aussi, il y avait plus de puceaux que je pensais.  
Par extension, on a discuté ensuite des attirances de chacun, rares car c'est la rentrée, alors Temari est revenu avec Itachi, du coup ça a dévié sur les frères et les sœurs. Hinata aurait une jeune soeur insupportable, ce que Neji confirme. Gaara et Temari pestent sur leur frère ainé chômeur, Kiba ne serait pas très proche de sa grande soeur et Naruto est encore émerveillé de sa nouvelle soeur. Neji et Shikamaru sont fils unique.  
Ensuite ça a dérivé sur les parents, j'ai entendu des éloges par Kiba, Naruto, Temari et Neji, des plaintes d'Hinata, dont les parents se disputent. Shikamaru est resté muet.  
Je leur ai demandé pourquoi ils étaient à l'internat. Les No Subaku (Gaara et Temari) habitent trop loin pour pouvoir faire les allersretour. Neji m'a dit qu'il avait rejoint sa cousine, qui avait fui les disputent familiales. Shikamaru ne m'a pas répondu, je crois qu'il s'était endormi sur la table. Kiba m'a dit lui que c'était pour se préparer à devenir indépendant et laisser un peu sa mère, avec qui il entretient une relation fusionnelle.  
Soudain Shika a parlé de ses chats, qu'ils adorent, Kiba de ses chiens, un élevage je crois, Naruto de son poissons rouge, Temari de Itachi,...

A la fin, Temari est venue chez nous en disant qu'ils allaient fermer. On s'est tous retrouvés dehors. Comme je suis le seul externe, j'ai demandé qu'ils me raccompagnent avant de retourner au pensionnat. Au pas de ma porte:

-"Tu ne dis pas au revoir? demande Neji.  
- D'accord..."

Je m'avance vers lui et lui serre la main. Il sourit.

-"Maintenant que tu l'as fait à une personne, tu dois le faire à tout le monde!" fait Shikamaru, tout souriant.

Et merde ! Déjà que je n'aime pas les contacts amicaux... Et en plus ils sont sept ! Bon, on commence chez Hinata... Je lui fais la bise et repousse à temps son câlin, trop gênant, je la connais pas ! Kiba me serre la main et me fait une tape dans le dos. Temari me tend une main. Hein ? Moi, je lui tends ma joue, c'est une fille, après tout... Shika me fait la poignée de main, Gaara se penche en avant, les mains jointes.  
Ouh, japonais. Je tends ma main à Naruto mais il me fait la bise. Ah ?

-"Euh oyasumi tout le monde!"

Je m'avance vers la porte. Ah. Je me souviens que j'ai oublié mes clefs en partant. Je sonne à l'appartement, c'est le rez-de-chaussée heureusement.

-"Itachi viendra ouvrir.  
- Euh, moi je vais rentrer, Sasuke-kun, j'ai une colocataire pas très commode... fait Hinata en prenant la main de Kiba.  
- Ouais ! Hé Naruto !  
- Quoi? demande-il en se retournant.  
- Viens aussi !  
- Bonne nuit!" fait Temari.

Ils partent, main dans la main, Hinata au centre, rougissante. Je sonne de nouveau à la porte. Itachi est là au moins ? J'entends une voix de l'autre côté du mur :

-"Ouais, ouais, j'arrive!"

Temari rougit, tout en s'appuyant sur Neji et en parlant avec lui. Shika attend, le coude posé sur l'épaule de sa meilleure amie. La loupe pivote et la porte s'ouvre. Itachi apparait, en serviette de bain, complètement trempé.

-"Tiens, Sasuke... Deux minutes, j'étais sous la douche ! Ce sont tes amis ?  
- Oui, Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara et Temari."

Je décide d'arranger le coup, ça risque d'être drôle. Avec mon frère, plus le coup est gros, plus ça passe.

-"Oh et tu savais que Temari est majeure à l'école ? Ça ne poserait pas de problèmes si quelqu'un de ton âge sortait avec..."

Temari me foudroie du regard et pose pour la troisième fois la même question à Neji, déconcentrée.

-"Euh ça va Neji... ? "  
-"Mais oui je vais très bien, Temari ! "

Mon frère regarde la blonde de haut en bas. Il sourit.

-"Temari, c'est la petite blonde à gauche", fait Neji avec un grand sourire.

Non, c'est vrai ?!

-"Je ne suis pas blonde ! Mais chatains clair !" l'engueule-t-elle.

Itachi s'en mêle.

-"Châtain clair, c'est quand même mieux que blonde..." dit-il avec un sourire en coin et la regardant. Ou plutôt, soyons francs, en la matant...

Temari juge sa lourde phrase en haussant un sourcil.

-"Ouais, bon... Moi j'y vais, salut les gars !"

Elle fait un clin d'œil à mon frère avant de prendre le bras de Shika, qui était en pleine contemplation de la serviette de bain de Itachi. Ils partent tous, quand à moi je rentre dans la maison.

-"Et alors... Elle a un petit copain, Temari ? "


	5. Chapitre 5

_Vendredi 2 septembre, chambre de Neji Hyûga et Choji Akimichi_.  
**  
[ POV Naruto ]**

-"Neji... Neji-iiiiiiiiih..."

Shika le pousse, la grosse masse qu'est Neji se retourne, la bouche grande ouverte, bavant sur son oreiller.

-"Bon putain tu vas te lever?! hurle-t-il. Naruto, il est quelle heure?  
- Ah, euh, 6h13", je dis en regardant mon portable.

Ca m'éblouit les yeux, ouille ! [*_*]

-"Et merde, faut qu'on aille réveiller Hinata après...  
- On peut lui sauter dessus?"

Il me regarde et sourit.

-"Un... Deux...  
- TROIS!" je hurle en sautant sur le lit, hilare.

On me pousse ensuite, j'atterris la tête la première sur le sol. Ailleuuh! [T^T]

-"Mais putain qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?!  
- Oh pardon Chôji on s'est trompés de lit, fait Shika en m'aidant à me relever. T'as pas une idée pour nous aider à réveiller notre petit Neji ? C'est galère !  
- Oh, facile..."

Il prend son coussin en main et l'envoie doucement sur le lit voisin. Une masse sombre se dresse tout lentement, ça fait très peur, puis on entend :

-"L'attaque des martiens a-t-elle commencée?"

Shika éclate de rire, Chôji se recouche en ronchonnant, comme à son habitude.

-"Allez la Belle au Bois Dormant ! On se lève !, je dis.  
- Hummfff...  
- Nous, on va réveiller Hinata !"

Neji me regarde, tout à coup plus fatigué, avant de vite sauter du lit et enfiler des fringues. Il sort de la chambre et glisse un :

-"Ça je veux voir, ça va être trop poilant ! "

On le suit et, deux minutes plus tard et un étage de plus, on se retrouve devant la chambre de sa cousine.

-"Naruto, tu vas la réveiller.  
- Hein ? Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que, allez vas-y..."

Il rigole. Bon, OK. J'ouvre la porte et plisse les yeux pour m'habituer à l'obscurité. Ici aussi il y a deux lits, Neji me chuchote que c'est celui de gauche. Ils disent qu'après ils iront réveiller Temari. Ouf, c'est pas moi qui m'y colle ! [^o^]  
Je m'avance vers le lit.

-"Euh, bon... Euh Hinata ?"

Avec mon index , j'appuie doucement sur son épaule. Elle bouge un peu, mais sinon aucune réaction. Bon... Je la pousse de mes deux mains en avant en arrière en répétant son nom. Elle ouvre un œil, puis l'autre, puis la bouche pour s'assoir et tirant la couverture vers elle. Mince, j'ai du la déranger [ =/ ] J'espère qu'elle n'a pas fait de cauchemar par ma faute !

-"Na... Na... Naruto-kun! Que fais-tu ici ?!  
- Bah je te réveille, ça se voit pas ?  
- Mais... Mais pourquoi...  
- Bah pour l'épreuve de Sasuke! Allez, debout ! "

Je tire sur sa couverture, mais elle la retient en souriant nerveusement. Bah quoi? [-_-]

-"Je... J'arrive...  
- D'accord ! Mais traine pas trop hein, faut aussi aller réveiller Temari !  
- O-Oui..."

Je souris puis me lève, avant de trébucher et de m'écraser, encore, sur le sol. Deux fois en dix minutes, ça commence bien... Je me relève, en attrapant l'objet de ma chute. Une Barbie. Hein? Je me retourne, prêt à poser une question, mais Hinata est déjà devant moi et m'arrache la poupée des mains, les joues légèrement rouges. Je crois que j'ai encore fait une bêtise... Et de l'avoir contrariée. Mince !

-"Mais...  
- Chut, va déjà rejoindre Neji-chan et Shika-kun, j'arrive.  
- Euh ouais..."

Elle me pousse dehors, en fermant la porte juste après. Je me trouve devant Neji et Shikamaru.

-"Alors ? disent-ils en même temps.  
- Vous savez que Hinata a des Barbies ?"

Neji, il est écroulé de rire là. Il en peut plus... Bah quoi ?  
Shika dit un truc à Neji tout bas. J'entends mon nom, je me retourne.

-"Quoi ? je dis  
- Rien rien oublie... fait Neji à moitié endormi. Bon, qui veut se taper Temari ?  
- Moi ! dit Shika en levant la main, l'air tout heureux.  
- Euh... Qui veut réveiller Temari...?  
- Ah euh... Hinata !  
- Deux minutes, je m'habille !"

Elle sort peu après, me regarde, puis rougit. Elle doit avoir chaud. Pas étonnant, avec un col roulé... Mais ça lui va encore bien. Ses yeux ressortent, et vu qu'ils sont déjà très beaux, ça donne bien ! J'espère qu'elle ne m'en veut plus...

-"Euh... Bon... On y va?  
- C'est parti ! je crie  
- Ta gueule, baka de Naruto, faut pas se faire repérer ! me chuchote Shika  
- Non pas comme ça Shika, fait Neji, c'est _ta gueule_, plus sévère."

Un blanc.

-"Bon grouille..."

Arrivés chez Temari :

-"Bon, j'y vais, fait Shika avec un grand sourire.  
- Repose en paix, mon frère", dit Neji, sérieux et une main sur le cœur.

Il ouvre la porte très lentement et entre dans la chambre. Temari a une chambre individuelle, c'est la seule de tout l'internat. Elle a du menacer Jiraya pour l'avoir... C'est marrant, ici, presque tous les meubles sont faits à la main, c'est elle qui a tout construit. C'est qu'elle est douée en bricolage...

-"De toute façon, je reste ici encore cinq ans minimum, alors j'ai tous les droits de faire comme chez moi !" avait-elle dit, trois clous en bouche, lors de son entrée à l'internat.  
Parce que chez elle, c'est elle qui construit tout ? J'arrive pas à la comprendre, elle.

-"Tema-chaaaan... Ma petite amoureuse... Tu joues aussi à la Belle au Bois Dormant ? Attends un petit baiser pour te réveiller... "

!

-"Casse toi, Shikaaaaaaa...  
- Mais euh, et mon bisou ?  
- T'en veux un ? Voilà !"

Elle lance sa brosse à cheveux et... Je la reçois en pleine gueule. Aie !

-"Vous êtes nul ! dit Neji. Laissez faire la pro !"

Il pousse doucement Hinata qui allume la radio de la blonde, diffussant une musique rock. Je crois que c'est AC/DC, le célèbre groupe qui a créé la chanson "Highway To Hell".

-"Moooh Hina chériiiie d'amouuuur que j'aime !  
- Oui Tema-san, c'est moi. Allez, debout !  
- Mais euuh... Il y a des garçons... dans la chambre...?  
- Euh oui... Shika-kun, Naruto-kun et Neji-chan...  
- Tu peux leur dire de sortir ? C'est qu'en fait, ma Hina chérie, je suis en soutif-culotte, et je dois m'habiller...  
- Ah ouais ? fais Shika. Montre !"

Il tire la couverture de sa meilleure amie. Mais elle a pas de soutif !  
Elle n'a qu'un top pour les filette qui commence à avoir des seins, Snoopy en plus. J'aime bien Snoopy !

-"Dégage !" crie Temari en frappant Shika avec une chaussure.

Elle met vite un peignoir et se lève.

-"Je peux savoir pourquoi on me réveille si tôt ? dit-elle, énervée maintenant.  
- Faut que Sasuke fasse son gage ! Kiba l'attend en bas, faut se dépêcher... explique Neji.  
- Ah ouiiiii c'est vrai ! crie Temari. Je m'habille et j'arrive."

On sort. Shikamaru avait quand même essayé de rester voir Temari se changer, mais il s'est ramassé la porte au nez...  
Quel bête celui-là, même moi je suis plus intelligent, franchement !  
Elle ressort un peu plus tard, avec son haut de pyjama Pucca cette fois, et un jeans très large. C'est ça qu'elle appelle "s'habiller?" Le pantalon est bizarre. On commence à marcher vers les escaliers.

-"Mais ?! Mon froc ! fait Shika. Rends-le moi !"

Temari se craque les doigts, menaçante.

-"Essaye seulement de le récupérer..."

Shika fait un pas en arrière... A sa place, j'essayerai pas... [O_o]

-"Je le cherche depuis longtemps ! Mais, mets le correctement, c'est un bas-fesse ! Galère, tu n'as vraiment pas d'élégance ! Respecte mes vêtements !  
- Mais euh je peux pas le mettre mieux, il est trop grand !"

Elle l'arrange. Nous arrivons à la cour, puis à la grille. Kiba et Gaara nous attendent avec Sasuke, les bombes de peinture en main.

-"Sasuke, t'as bien dormi ? Comment tu vas ?  
- Très bien... Et toi ?  
- Ouiii ! J'ai hâte ! Vas-y, fais-le !"

On se poste, tous les sept, derrière lui et on attend. Hinata et Kiba surveillent quand même au cas où on se ferait fait remarquer... Sasuke, plutôt mal à l'aise, commence à taguer le mur. Au final, le dessin est super drôle ! C'est une caricature mal dessinée d'Itachi, mais version plutôt efféminée, genre rouge à lèvres, robe et maquillé ! Trop drôle ! Sasuke a marqué à côté : "Itachi is gay".

Neji, contemplant le dessin, commente :

-"Bienvenue parmi nous, Sasu ! Tu as un brillant avenir devant toi... Tu vas faire des choses poilantes dans ta vie, continue comme ça..."

Shika, souriant, demande :

-"Quels genre de choses ?  
- Sûrement pas celles que tu penses", dit Temari en le frappant sur le dessus de la tête.

Elle rigole. Mais il ajoute :

-"C'est bon... Rends-moi mon pantalon maintenant !"

Elle commence à courir, à moitié en pyjama, et crie, en prenant Hinata par la main :

-"Rattrape-moi si tu sais courir, flemmard !  
- Lâche moi Tema-saaan!  
- Niahahahahaha ! Non, allez, cours !"

Qu'est ce qu'ils sont cons tous les trois ! Je regarde Sasuke, souris et dis à mon nouvel ami :

-"Tu es officiellement dans le club. Tu viens?"

Je lui prends le bras et le tire vers les bâtiments.

-"Euh..."

La deuxième journée de Sasuke à Konoharvard vient de commencer. Dommage, nous sommes déjà vendredi, et nous serons bientôt séparés par un weekend. Je vais retrouver Jun, ma soeur ! Je suis content, car, avec des amis comme nous, les journées suivantes que ce nouveau taciturne vivra promettent d'être géniales... Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'il va bien nous aimer ? Je l'espère, car, du peu que je le connais, il a l'air lui aussi d'être une personne fantastique.


	6. Chapitre 6

_Vendredi 2 septembre, demeure des Inuzuka_

[** POV Kiba **]

_From yesterday..._

-"Alors le nouveau, il s'appelle Sasuke. Il est sympa, c'est le frère d'Itachi, l'éducateur. Je crois qu'il est assez timide, ou alors il n'aime pas les gens. En tout cas il ne parle pas beaucoup, même à Naruto, et pourtant tu sais combien c'est facile de lui parler ! Il est un peu spécial, aussi... Oh et il a fait un tag sur Itachi justement ! C'était trop drôle ! Il me semble que Naruto l'aime bien, en tout cas, il est resté toute la journée hier avec lui ! Enfin, même si j'ai plus l'impression que Naruto le dérange...  
- Hé ho mais tu risques de te sentir délaissé, P'tit loup ! Et s'il te plaît, si tu pouvais enlèver tes écouteurs, ça me dérange quand on se parle."

Mam' me ressert précipitemment un verre de lait, j'éteins mon IPod.

-"Pardon, Mam'. Bah comme ça je me rapprocherais d'Hinata...  
- C'est vrai que de ce point de vue-là... Tu veux bien goûter?"

Elle me tend sa cuillère en bois pleine de crème et me la fourre violemment en bouche, j'en ai plein autour.

-"Un peu plus de sucre.  
- Ouais ! Comme si c'était fait !"

Mam' est la meilleure mère qu'on puisse espérer. Elle est pâtissière, ses desserts sont les meilleurs de la ville. Elle en fait pour les mariages, les communions, les baptêmes, enfin, toutes les bonnes occasions qui se présentent. Je peux vous donner sa carte de visite, je vous la conseille !

Elle a les mêmes yeux que moi, les cheveux châtains clairs, comme ma sœur Hana. Mam' est un peu boulimique sur les bords. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Elle a juste les bonnes formes où il faut. Je la vois toujours avec son petit tablier à fleurs, ça contrate pas mal avec son tempérament impulsif ou brutal. Ah mais c'est normal le tablier, c'est pour son travail... Bête remarque, Inuzuka !

Elle se retourne tout à coup et renverse un peu de lait sur le carrelage de la cuisine, qu'Akamaru, mon chien, s'empresse de lécher :

-"Attends, le frère d'Itachi ?!"

Je rigole.

-"Ça étonne, hein ? Et ils se ressemblent comme deux goutes d'eau, juste que Sasuke est un peu efféminé...  
- Il est gay ?  
- Ah non non, il sort même avec une certaine Sui-chan ! Ca fait deux ans qu'ils sont ensemble.  
- Oh ! Moi je le verrais bien avec... euh... Hinata...  
- Quoi ?!  
- Bah avec le caractère que tu m'as décrit je le vois bien avec elle ! Mais ça n'arrivera jamais... Ah ah...  
- J'espère bien... Il n'a pas l'air attentionné ni respectueux de temps en temps. Il est parfois hautain avec Naruto ! J'espère que c'est seulement au début, quand il ne connait pas les gens... Et puis, si Hinata devait sortir avec quelqu'un, ce serait Naruto.  
- Oh à ce propos, elle lui a enfin donné la lettre ?  
- Toujours pas.  
- Bah comme d'habitude quoi...  
- Son cas est désespéré... "

Elle s'approche de moi et met brusquement sa main sur mon épaule. Ca m'a fait un peu mal, vu la force qu'elle a...

-"C'est une fille, P'tit loup, et les sentiments des filles sont difficiles à avouer, et encore plus quand on est timide !  
- Ceux des hommes aussi, regarde-moi !"

Elle me rit au nez.

-"Depuis quand tu te prends pour un homme ?!  
- Depuis que le vieux est parti. "

Elle sourit.

-"C'est vrai que depuis ce jour-là, j'ai l'impression que c'est toi l'homme de la maison.  
- Mais je suis l'homme de la maison !"

On rigole.

Nous avons une relation fusionnelle. Je lui raconte tout, elle connait mon entourage et moi par coeur. Alors, chaque vendredi, c'est rapport de la semaine. Elle n'hésite pas à m'engueuler lorsque j'ai déconné, à donner son avis, apprécier mes amis, même demander de les inviter parfois... Cool hein ? Je suis plutôt fier de ma famille, je pense que vous comprenez pourquoi. Hana en est un peu jalouse. Mais bon, avec son fichu caractère, je n'ai pas trop envie de me rapprocher d'elle, moi...

-"Ah, au fait, c'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Shikamaru. Pense à lui acheter un cadeau...  
- Ah d'accord ! Je demanderai à Temari.  
- Oh ! C'est une chouette fille, elle !  
- Parce qu'elle est aussi grande gueule que toi ! Et tu la considères comme une fille ?!  
- Bah tu t'entends bien avec elle, non ?  
- En tant que mec !"

Elle rigole encore.

-"Oh et j'ai vu Hinata évidemment ! Elle a encore grandi pendant les vacances mais elle est toujours aussi belle... Elle m'avait manquée ! Pourquoi les Hyûga vont toujours en montagne pendant les deux mois d'été ? On les voit jamais !  
- Tu veux que je fasse pression sur leur parents ?!"

Elle imite une arme avec sa cuillère en bois. Je rigole.

-"Allez, va te préparer pour pioncer, P'tit loup. Demain c'est ton tour de m'aider à faire le cours de danse...  
- Oui Mam' !"


	7. Chapitre 7

_Lundi 5 septembre, lycée de Konoharvard, couloirs avant d'aller en cours_

[**POV Temari **]

Cours en mains, je me dirige vers ma classe. Ce que ça fait du bien d'être de retour ici ! De tous les revoir, ils m'ont manqué. On a beaucoup de mal à se voir pendant les vacances en général, mais cette année j'ai pu croiser Kiba et Naruto tout de même, avant que je commence à travailler... On s'est retrouvé chez Naruto, à regarder des films et juste discuter de nos vacances. C'était posé.  
Même Shikamaru n'avait pas su me donner de nouvelles. Je déteste lorsqu'il est prisonnier de ses parents. En fait je déteste ses parents tout court !

Les professeurs n'ont pas changé, les batiments non plus : c'est une vieille école composée de deux batiments de briques rouges. Le rez-de-chaussée du premier est consacré à l'accueil, l'infirmerie, les salles de réunion, les toilettes qui donnent sur la cour. Il y a aussi une dizaine de classe qui regroupent les élèves plus jeunes. Le premier étage regroupent le reste des classes, dont les notres. Il y a aussi la cafétaria. De l'autre coté du refectoire, il y a un autre couloir. Il rejoint l'autre batiment, celui de l'administration, où on retrouve notre directrice Mme Tsunade, le sous directeur , notre préfet de discipline M. Orochimaru. Il y aussi Shizune, la psychologue mais qui est aussi l'infirmière de temps en temps, quand elle remplace Kabuto, sans oublier d'autres bureau administraitfs importants.

Le second (du premier batiment) est consacré aux chambres des garçons, et le troisième aux chambres des filles. Chacun de ces deux étages possède ses douches et ses sanitaires au bout du couloir, après les portes coupe-feu.

Soudain, on m'appelle dans mon dos.

-"Pssst ! Temari !  
- Hein ?! fais je en me retournant.  
- Moins fort ! T'as une idée de cadeau pour Shika ?", me demande Kiba.

Je réfléchis quelques secondes. Il a déjà le nécessaire, et ce flemmard a pris l'habitude de n'avoir envie de rien, pour éviter de déranger. Il ne reste qu'à se retrancher sur son passe-temps favori, si ce n'est les échecs, les sudokus ou dormir.

-"Offre-lui quelque chose avec lequel il pourrait "s'amuser"...  
- Hein ? Comment ça ?  
- T'es innocent ou quoi ? Réfléchis Kiba ! C'est Shika ! "S'amuser !"  
- Ah, d'accord...  
- Mais attends. Il a déjà plein de choses..."

Naturellement, je lui fais l'inventaire.

-"Mais qu'est ce que je peux lui offrir alors ?  
- Bah, de l'huile genre pour les massages, un déguisement, cherche un peu..."

Il me regarde, l'air méfiant, et ajoute :

-"Le plus paniquant, c'est que tu connais son inventaire par coeur...  
- Disons plutôt que je connais toutes ses envies !"

J'entends une voix dans mon dos :

-"Et, toutes ces connaissances, tu les as déjà utilisées sans l'avouer ?!"

Je sursaute, me retourne et lance un regard noir à Neji. Je déteste quand il fait ça, c'est exaspérant.

-"Depuis quand t'es là toi ?  
- Euh, en fait, j'ai aussi besoin de conseils pour un cadeau...  
- Toi ?! Mais tu es son meilleur pote !  
- Son meilleur pote c'est toi ! On déconne, c'est tout... Au fond je ne connais que très peu de choses sur lui. Son passé par exemple !"

Il me fait un clin d'oeil. Je déglutis, pensant à de mauvais souvenir.

-"Euh... Tu peux lui donner des jouets pour chats... ?  
- Ouais, pas con ! J'y vais tout de suite. Tu veux un truc à boire Tema ?  
- On a cours, nan ?  
- Et alors ?  
- Laisse tomber...  
- J'te ramène une bière !"

Il repart et je ne le vois plus de la journée. Tant qu'à sécher, il vaut mieux le faire pour tous les cours évidemment. Et dire que c'est lui qui doit montrer l'exemple à Hinata !  
Les heures passent assez vite, malgré le mauvais temps, et j'ai donné des conseils à tout le monde. Mais, c'est pas comme si Shika était mystérieux aussi ! Moi, je trouverai sur le moment même...  
A la pause de midi, alors qu'on est assis sur la pelouse pour déjeuner tranquillement, Hinata demande à tout le groupe :

-"Est-ce qu'on pourrait aller au marché, mercredi ? Il y a un stand que j'aime beaucoup..."

On accueillit tous l'idée avec joie, sauf Shikamaru, qui trouve cela ridicule qu'il vienne, car il n'a jamais d'argent de poche.  
Le peu qu'il reçoit, c'est de moi, parce que ma famille est aisée financièrement. Je décrète alors avoir besoin de ses "services" pour... Euh, comment avouer...

Ranger ma chambre, arroser mes plantes, terminer mes Sudokus pour avoir l'air intelligente devant mes frères, faire mon cartable, mon lit... Toutes des petites corvées que je déteste faire, et qui peuvent servir de prétexte pour aider mon meilleur ami sans qu'il ait l'impression de recevoir la charité.

J'ai même une photo de lui en tablier rose et aspirateur, entrain de nettoyer ma chambre, cachée dans mon tiroir à culottes. Ca peut toujours servir...  
Enfin, je réussis quand même à convaincre mon ananas préféré de venir aussi, et comme il ne peut rien me refuser, il finit par consentir. Bah, je lui passerai un peu d'argent...

_Mercredi 7 septembre, deuxième brocante de la ville.  
_

[** POV Shikamaru **]

Galèèèèèèère...  
Je traine dans ces rues avec Tema, Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Naruto et Sasuke depuis bientôt trois heures. Pourquoi je suis venu moi ? Ça me fait chier, pfff... Et voir ces objets de collection à si bas prix, ou ces colliers masculins qui me narguent me donne envie d'acheter.  
Temari flâne dans des films américains.

-"Allez dépêche toi...  
- Ouais ouais... Oh, tu as repéré quelque chose ? Tu veux que je te l'achète pour ton anniversaire ...?"

Je lui fais un clin d'œil et souris.

-"Ah non ma Tema-chan, pour mon anniversaire, je veux que se soit une surprise... Tu vois où je veux en venir...?"

Elle me fait une de ses têtes, celle qui me fait toujours éclater de rire quand je sors une phrase à sous-entendus.

Elle me répond:

-"Euh, espère pas non plus ! Il ne se passera rien de tout ça..."

Dommage. Hé mais attend, elle sait déjà ce qu'il va se passer ?

-"Tu n'as quand même pas prévu quelque chose... ?!  
- Si ! dit-elle, toute fière, tout sourire. Je viendrai te chercher chez tes parents, et ensuite je vous invite tous au resto ! On fera la fête là-bas, et s'il te faut, je reste sobre et vous conduis tous chez moi... Comme c'est samedi, le 10 septembre, ça ne pose pas de problème..."

Temari est majeure, elle a 20 ans, deux de plus que moi, et conduit l'ancienne voiture de son frère ainé, Kankuro., un grand pick-up de 5 places. C'est un danger public sur la rue, et c'est très drôle de la voir conduire. Mais ça va, elle ne s'est toujours pas fait arrêter et a toujours son permis.

Je connais ma Tema-chan depuis mes 7 ans, donc ses 9 ans. Née un 23 aout, ma meilleure amie est à la fois ma grande sœur, ma mère, mon père et mon meilleur ami. Elle n'est pas très féminine, elle l'a été pourtant. Cette constatation me rappelle des moments de ma vie que je préférerais oublier.  
Mais elle n'a aucun exemple féminin à proximité depuis son enfance, c'est donc compréhensible, sauf si on considère Kankuro, l'aîné, comme un "exemple féminin".  
Malgré son comportement de... bah de mec, Temari gère toujours tout. Elle s'occupe de la maison de Kankuro où elle habite pendant les congés et les weekends, et dont son geek de frère ne s'occupe pas. Elle s'occupe de son frère cadet, Gaara, et moi.  
J'ai quelques problèmes familiaux : non désiré du couple Nara, je subis leur ressentiment. Et quand la situation "chez moi" exagère, Temari arrive peu après que je la prévienne et m'enlève chez elle, l'endroit que je considère plus mon "chez moi" avec l'internat. Kankuro est comme mon grand frère maintenant. Et il est toujours heureux de me voir chez lui, ça change de son hystérique de soeur et de Gaara, phénomène à lui tout seul.  
Mes parents l'aime bien, chose logique étant donné que grâce à elle, je ne suis jamais là. Ils disent que je devrais l'épouser, et j'aurais fait quelque chose de bien dans ma vie. Pourquoi pas faire le tour du monde ?

On marche encore dans ces rues bondées... Je dis :

-"Merci pour mon anniversaire Tema-chan... Merci beaucoup."

Elle me sourit. Ca me fait chaud au coeur.

-"Mais rassure-moi, en voiture, tu ne vas quand même pas me faire le coup de la panne d'essence, juste pour être un moment avec moi, seul à seule...?  
-Oh ! Arrête ! Oooh regarde ! Des belles bagues !"

Elle s'approche d'un stand tenu par un arabe qui présente toutes sortes de bijoux ethniques. Tema s'achète une bague avec une salamandre gravée dessus. Une chaine pour le cou retient mon attention. Elle est magnifique, avec des maillons originaux. J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir la porter... Mais je ne la regarde pas longtemps. Je ne veux pas quémander quoi que soit, question de fierté.  
Le reste de la journée se déroule de la même manière, et voir Temari passer d'un stand à l'autre me donne mal à la tête. Trop de monde, trop de soleil et trop de mouvement. Et puis, je suis fatigué.  
Après, on mange tous ensemble un petit truc à l'ombre et on rentre tous, enfin, à l'internat.

_Quelques heures plus tard, soirée au lycée de Konoharvard_

Après une bonne sieste et ma douche, je rejoins Neji dans la chambre de sa cousine. J'aime pas trop être aux troisième, je fais ça que rarement.  
Un soir sur deux, et tous les jours chez eux, il coiffe ses longs cheveux avant qu'elle ne se couche, m'a-t-il expliqué. L'autre jour, c'est Kiba.  
Lorsque je suis devant la chambre, la porte s'ouvre et je me trouve nez à nez avec sa colocataire. Je ne l'ai jamais vue. Grande, long cheveux fushia, un regard brun très... téméraire, défiant.

-"P'tin tu me bloques le passage ! S'tou, pousse toi !  
- Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de te contempler.  
- Dégage !"

Elle essaye de me pousser, mais je recule à temps. Nan mais pour qui elle se prend...? Elle s'éloigne sans m'accorder un regard. Par contre, elle, elle a capté toute mon attention. Elle est fine, musclée, de taille moyenne, et sa veste met sa maigre poitrine en valeur. Elle porte un pantalon bas-fesse d'homme, qui lui arrive bien bas, que même moi j'envie. Ses cheveux attachés en queue de cheval lui arrive à la moitié de son dos. Elle marche comme un mec, à la manière d'un vieux rappeur qui traine les pieds. Elle mâche son chewing-gum la bouche ouverte, injure une petite qui l'a "effleurée" sans faire exprès. Elle parle avec un accent de racaille, à moitié en verlan. Et ça ne me repousse pas. Au contraire, plus elle fait la "kei-ra" inaccessible, plus j'ai envie d'apprivoiser cette fille.

Je rentre dans la chambre peu après, le sourire aux lèvres. Il me semble que j'ai déjà vu cette fille trainer avec Sakon et Ukon, mais je l'avais jamais croisée ici. Neji hausse un sourcil :

-"Salut Shikamaru... Qui viens-tu donc de croiser, pour avoir l'air si joyeux...?  
- C'est qui ta colocataire, Hinata...?  
- Elle s'appelle Tayuya. C'est Tayu-chan..." me répond-elle.

Neji éclate de rire.

-"Ne me dis pas qu'elle t'intéresse, c'est mon ex !  
- Et alors ? T'as pas vu ? Elle est canon..."

Je souris, en pensant à euh... ouais bon...  
Hinata me prévient quand même :

-"Tayu-chan est comme un animal non apprivoisé, Shikamaru-kun...  
- Ouais mais plus elle est inaccessible, plus je la veux...  
- Pas de problème, mais ne le dis pas à Temari, continue Neji.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que je l'ai trompée avec Tayuya, i ans... Tu te souviens...?"

Déclic. C'est elle...?

- Yes ! Raison de plus pour que je sorte avec alors !"

Neji sourit, secoue la tête en murmurant "on ne le changera pas" et continue à brosser les cheveux d'Hinata.

Explications : Peu après avoir connu Tema-chan, j'en tombai raide dingue amoureux, premier amour à seulement 7 ans, et elle devient ma première "amoureuse" jusqu'à mes 13 ans. C'était super mignon, quand j'y repense. Au début on était des petits amoureux d'enfance. Par après, on se tenait la main, on s'amusait comme des amis et à la fois comme un couple. On apprenait à se connaitre, et aujourd'hui encore on sait tout du caractère de l'autre. Je l'aimais pour ce qu'elle était, elle. Pas pour ses yeux vert ou son sourire, même si c'était les choses que je trouvais les plus belles sur terre.  
Elle était déjà impulsive en ce temps là, elle me battait au foot, quand rarement je jouais.  
C'était à ce moment là qu'elle était plus féminine. Je me rappelle l'avoir vue grandir et devenir un vraie femme, de ses 9 à 15 ans tout de même.

Par la suite, Neji est arrivé dans l'école en cours d'année. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi.  
Il a avoué à Temari qu'elle lui plaisait, et celle-ci l'a repoussé. On était encore ensemble, et on voulait l'être longtemps, toujours si inconscient et naifs. En grandissant, les relations physiques ont commencé à m'intéresser de plus en plus. Je fantasmais sur la No Subaku, avec qui il ne s'est jamais rien passé de physique si ce n'est des bisous d'enfants, des calins innocents ou des frôlements de mains.  
Je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'y avait pas que les filles qui m'attiraient, et dans l'occurrence... Neji.

Notre surnom vient de cette situation, le _triangle_ (Temari m'aimait, moi aussi mais Neji me plaisait mais Neji ne voulait que Temari.)  
J'ai avoué ceci à ma petite amie de l'époque car j'en avais honte, peur, et je voulais qu'elle m'aide à ne plus penser à Neji, qui m'a aussitôt plaqué, me brisant le cœur, mais elle avait mal, elle aussi. Je crois maintenant qu'elle avait eu peur. Normal... Je ne lui en veux pas. A sa place, je pense que j'aurais fait pire. Mais j'étais persuadé que ce n'était qu'une passade, que tout allait revenir comme avant. Que ce n'était qu'un malentendu, une dispute.  
Neji en profita et sortit avec elle. Celle que j'aimais sortait avec celui qui me plaisait un peu, ça m'a fait beaucoup de mal. De plus, Tema ne me parlait plus, et pleurait dès qu'elle me voyait...  
Ensuite Neji trompa Temari avec son ex, et je viens d'apprendre que c'était elle, cette Tayuya. Heureusement, Temari n'aimait pas Neji mais voue une haine implaquable à sa concurrente. Je sais même qu'elle eut une autre histoire après, mais ni Neji ni Temari n'a voulu me raconter.  
Avec le temps, les sentiments et la haine furent oubliés et on resta amis jusqu'à aujourd'hui encore. Je suis heureux d'avoir gardé la complicité que j'avais avec Temari, et cette tendresse réciproque parfois, entre deux provocations. J'appris à connaitre Neji, qui n'était pas du tout un mauvais bougre.

-"Vous croyez que j'ai une chance avec Tayuya...?"

Neji me répond, sournois :

-"Apprend d'abord à la dompter, cette "fille"..."

Je souris en pensant aux menottes que je cache dans mon armoire.

-"Ça, c'est facile... Le plus dur c'est qu'elle devra se laisser faire...  
- Shika-kun, ne dis pas ce genre de chose, c'est gênant !"


End file.
